


Frogs and Dirt

by kijikun



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: A young Ben finds a frog.





	Frogs and Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Frogs and Dirt

## Frogs and Dirt

  
by Kijikun  


Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Due south.

Author's Notes: Written for the ds flashfiction dirty challenge. 

* * *

The little boy was covered in dirty from head to toe clutching his prize in his hands. "Lookie da, froggy!" He said proudly holding up the frog for inception. "For mommy."  
  
"Benton what on earth am I going to do with you son?" Robert Fraser was half doubled over with laughter.   
  
Benton looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Caught it for mommy," he said again in case his father didn't understand.  
  
Robert shook his head. "I don't think your mother would appreciate a frog as much as I do, son."  
  
"No froggy?" Benton asked.  
  
"No, we'll let the frog go and get you cleaned up." Robert told Benton.  
  
Together they let go of the frog then Robert picked up his son.   
  
Benton patted his father's face leaving a dirt mark. "Bath?"  
  
"Your mother doesn't like dirt as much as we do I'm afraid, Benton."   
  
******* Fraser awoke with a smile, it was a nice memory--dream. He wasn't sure if it was real and he couldn't imagine his father having tolerance for a dirt cover child. Or himself ever trying to give his mother a frog as a gift.  
  
He lay back down and tried to picture the scene in his head again. Himself covered in dirt and his father laughing the whole time.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Frogs and Dirt by Kijikun 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
